User blog:Mlu2143/To the Dearest Admins
Hello Admins (and whoever else may be reading), I just wanted to ask if I could leave this place for awhile. Pysch, I'm not really gonna ask, I'm stating so. I'd like to take a break because it seems as if (a I've gotten on the Admin's bad side (is there any other side?) and (b there (as always) seems to be favoritism. Don't take it personally, every system eventually has it. I'm sorry if I seem annoying to you, but this is IMO, just like IYO I'm annoying to you. Everyone had the right to say their own opinion, I'm not sure if that goes for this wiki,but it sure goes for America. If you are the "whoever else is reading" and are wondering what I did to the Admins, (I'm not sure if or why I would be on some of their bad sides, but here we go... Badger: For blowing up in her virtual face because she (purposely) kicked two people I was PMing, knowing I'd get mad, so she purposely lit the firework, knowing it said, "Danger, is very explosive. Do not light". There's a reason I put on my page that I was born with a temper. Twice I've talked to Badger and have felt like my insides were burning because I was so ticked off at her, and that's called an ulcer (which I think I have). Badger, I'm not entirely blaming you for the possible ulcer thing, its also my family, FYI. Rep: For (again) blowing up in Badger's virtual face and saying (which he agreed to to a certain point (I said "to" twice on purpose) that she was abusing her power as Founder and gets disrespected because of it. Turtle: Its not her with the problem, its me. Badger wonders why she's the most popular Admin on this wiki, but the answer's so simple... she, unlike the other Admins, doesn't kick or ban for "fun". If you're wondering if I'm done yet, the answer's no, not yet. Believe it or not, there were some people on here who were nice to me, and I'd like to thank em. KJ: You're nice to me, you listen to me, you've prayed for me, you're funny (though you don't think so) and you being funny cheers me up when I'm sad, and we have lots in common. Sam: You give me great advice, you are nice to me, you also make me laugh, you help me when I'm sad/depressed, you make me blush a lot (which only you and another have accomplished), and you also played RP with me (which I cruelly beat ya in :D) Agenti: (Sorry I was in a rush writing this) You helped me out so much by giving me advice and tips since February, you've made me laugh with your humor (even though I didn't feel like it), you were actually the first people that I felt comfortable talking to about my personal issues (which, BTW, I have more of. JK :P), seriously, you're a good friend, one of the best I've ever had. Thanks man ;) Catz: You've helped me with some personal things, you too give me great advice, and you're just the female friend I've rarely ever had. OK, I'm done now. I'll come back whenever my laptop comes back (which should be soon). and JSYK guys, if I've done and/or said anything wrong, I'll be judged by Him, not by you. and again, JSYK, Jerek. had nothing to do with this, just to make things clear. OK,see ya soon, Your-not-so-beloved, MLU P.S. a person who inspired me with courage definitely had something to do with me posting this, his name is Rafe Khatchadorian, Turtle, you should know who it is ;) Category:Blog posts